


The Truth

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is my theory about the big family secret dom discovers this week





	The Truth

Dom was in a state of shock after hearing what Carole had said. He turned around and walked away from her. He had been so angry that Carole and Barry had kept the fact he was adopted from him but now he wished he could go back to not knowing. Dom headed to the local pub hoping that if he drank enough he would be able to erase what just happened. Dom had been drinking for a couple of hours when lofty found himself.  
Lofty "here you are"  
Dom "yeah here I am"  
Lofty "how did it go with Carole?"  
Dom "fine, I just found out what I'm worth"  
Lofty "what do you mean?"  
Dom "nothing, it doesn't matter"  
Lofty "clearly it does otherwise you wouldn't be upset"  
Dom "I just don't want to talk about it, ok?"  
Lofty "okay but I'm here for you"  
Dom "if I asked you to do something, can you not ask me questions please"  
Lofty "depends on what you want"  
Dom "I want to give Carole and Barry our savings" lofty raised a eyebrow at this because if dom was still upset with them then why did he want to give them money.  
Lofty "I don't understand"  
Dom "please I need to do this"  
Lofty "okay I know you wouldn't want to without a good reason"  
Dom "thanks, I'm going for a walk." Dom walked out of the bar needing to be alone. Dom didn't know if he would ever tell his husband that Carole and Barry had paid off the social worker to get him but he felt like if he paid Carole and Barry the money back it would mean he was his own person and not a possession to be bought and sold.


End file.
